Drunken Confessions
by Rayjpop
Summary: What happens when Logan gets drunk for the first time? AU-ish Cargan! Please note the rating!


**Author's Note:** It's 2am on a Friday so I have no idea where this is coming from. It's only a one shot because I can't promise that I will update on a regular basis. Also I must say that I think this is going to be really bad…..its early (or late) and I am tired but I don't want to lose this idea.

* * *

**Drunken Confessions**

Logan Mitchell seemed like a normal person to everyone around him. He was the perfect son to his divorced mother, a loyal friend to Kendall, James and Carlos, and he maintained perfect grades. To the outside world, Logan Mitchell was the definition of perfection but Logan didn't feel like he would amount to anything. So Logan kept his nose in the books, determined to prove to himself that he wouldn't turn out like his father.

Kevin Mitchell, biological father of Logan, had an addiction to alcohol, drugs, and prostitutes. He wasn't around at all after Logan was born, claiming that he needed to go to work to earn more money. Mary Mitchell knew that was a complete lie since her husband hadn't had a job in over a year. One day after picking up Logan from the school, Mary walked into the house only to find her husband, having sex with a prostitute. She watched in horror as her husband pounded the male prostitute. When Kevin finally noticed his wife, he began to fuck the barley 18 year old harder with a twisted smile on his face. Of course, Logan walked into the house to find the same scene as his mother.

It was that day when Logan decided that he didn't want to become like his father. He never drank, he refrained from using any type of substances and he remained a virgin. In all aspects Logan Mitchell was the purest out of the group.

Carlos Garcia on the other hand wasn't as pure. He occasionally drank with his father, he smoked pot recreationally and he had sex with anything that moved. To everybody who knew Carlos, he was the center of the party and always had a lopsided smile on his face. He couldn't help it if he liked having a good time and he wanted everybody else to have a good time too.

To the casual observer, it wouldn't make any sense that innocent Logan would hang out with a devious Carlos. But Logan and Carlos were the best of friends, you could call it opposites attracting or simply, Carlos wanted in Logan's pants. Either way, Logan and Carlos had a bond, one that didn't make sense to anyone but them.

"Carlos?" Logan asked from his bed. Logan and Carlos were in Logan's room, watching the new show about a boy band and their crazy antics.

"Yeah Logie?" Carlos replied, he kept his eyes trained on the TV because a hot guy appeared on the screen.

"Why are you here when there is a party just down the street? I thought you would rather be over there with your friends." Logan couldn't help but wonder why Carlos would rather spend time with him instead of going to a party.

"I am with my friend. I'm here with you." He shot Logan a look and smiled. A sigh escaped Logan's mouth as he relaxed against his pillows. Logan felt weird whenever Carlos and he were alone. He just assumed that it was normal to feel this way whenever you were hanging with your best friend.

"Would you rather have me leave Logie? Am I too wild for you?" Carlos shot him a wicked grin before rolling over in laughter. Logan gave a few weak chuckles from his bed.

Carlos loved Logan as a friend. That's what Carlos thought whenever he spent time with Logan; after all it's normal to love your best friend. Except when Carlos would feel like an empty shell whenever Logan wasn't around, he soon realized that this went way beyond friendship.

"Do you ever want a girlfriend? Or do you prefer guys?" Carlos joked; poking fun at the fact Logan was still a virgin. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Carlos liked that Logan was a virgin. It would mean that he could do anything to Logan and have it be his first kiss, his first everything and it would be with Carlos.

"Shut up!" Logan laughed trying to hit Carlos with the pillow from his bed. Instead Logan fell and landed on top of Carlos. Both boys turned a deep red and nervously laughed however neither made any attempt to move. Carlos took this as a sign to go further so he kissed Logan. Logan jumped and bolted out of the room. He kept running down the street until he passed the house with the party. He wanted to forget what had just happened so he walked into the house with one goal in mind, to get as drunk as quick as he possibly can.

Since Logan never had any alcohol before it took him a few beers to get completely smashed. He stumbled around the house until he wandered into the back yard. He didn't notice a boy following him.

"Hey sexy, are you here alone?" the boy asked once Logan got outside. Logan just giggled like a schoolgirl and tripped over his own foot.

"Whoa there. I don't need you falling for me after one line." The boy laughed and helped Logan sit on the patio bench.

Carlos, after sitting there on the floor for a while, decided to go and look for Logan. He headed in the direction of the party, to see if someone there saw Logan. The first person he asked laughed and told him to go to the backyard if you want to see the show. Carlos didn't know what the girl meant by 'the show' but he headed into the backyard.

Once Carlos entered the backyard he couldn't believe his eyes. Logan was there all right; he was completely naked except for his boxers and making out with some guy. Carlos ripped the guy off of _his_ Logie and punched him in the gut. Logan giggled and dizzily walked over to Carlos.

"My…..light in harbor…" Logan slurred before he collapsed in front of Carlos. He picked the drunken teen up and carried him back to his house down the street. Before he left the party he got catcalls from people who knew what was going to happen next.

Once Carlos laid Logan on his bed did he realize that Logan didn't have any clothes on except for his boxers. Logan began talking about what he had seen as a child. Carlos couldn't believe his ears. Logan's father did _that?_

* * *

**Next Morning**

Logan woke up with a splitting headache and the events of last night came flooding back to him. Alcohol and making out with a complete stranger made him want to die because he had become his father. He noticed another person in his bed and he didn't want to look because he thought it was the guy from last night. He sighed a breath of relief when he recognized it as Carlos.

"Morning." Carlos groaned, stretching his arms as he got up from the bed.

"What happened to me last night?" Logan asked himself but Carlos heard it and laughed.

"You got drunk, you made out with a complete stranger and you passed out after saying some very interesting things." Logan's face fell and he became pale. He hoped that he didn't say the one thing he kept a secret for so long.

"What did I say?" Carlos noticed that he didn't care about being drunk or kissing some random guy. He cared more about what he said.

"You told me about your father. You know Logie, who you're parents are do not necessarily mean that you are going to become them. Look at me. I'm totally different from my father, the cop." Logan nodded slowly, still embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Carlos, I….." Logan didn't get to finish because Carlos kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Logan, I think I loved you since I first met you. I don't care about the past. I want to protect you because I think our love is true, that is if you feel the same way." Logan couldn't form a sentence because he finally felt free and perfect. He didn't have to worry about the past because he had a future to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this. Please review because I feel like writing more if you review! Have a good day and please don't drink and start getting it on with a stranger.

~Ray


End file.
